


the undone and the divine

by bleuberrie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuberrie/pseuds/bleuberrie
Summary: Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing Kara on her knees.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be chapter nineteen of a ridiculous au fic I planned out, but I am a student and do not have the capacity to write it all, so please enjoy some PWP of an imagining of one of their first scenes lol

Lena stares down at the messages between Kara and herself from earlier in the day and takes a deep breath to centre herself. Seeing Kara’s immediate response of “yes, please” when Lena asked if she wanted to do a scene calms the nervousness in her gut. Kara wants this. Kara wants it enough to say _please._

Lena’s screen lights up with a text:

 _Kara:_ _i’m home, getting into the elevator_

Lena takes another breath and looks around her room one last time before responding to Kara:

 _Lena:_ _good girl. you know what to do when you get upstairs, you don’t need to text again._

Lena’s room is the stage for their evening. Everything Lena decided she will need is laid out on the foot of the bed. She rises from the chair in the corner of the room, taking the throw pillow she’s been leaning on with her, and stands facing the door. She drops the pillow at her feet and turns her head slightly to take in her own reflection in the three-panel floor length mirror that stands against the wall. She’d chosen a deep green silk dressing gown, and left the tie loose around her waist, letting the front gape open slightly. The gown is stark against her skin, and she has her hair slicked back in a tight ponytail. She hopes it makes her look severe. Confident. Powerful.

The sound of a shy knock snaps her head forward, and she stares at the large oak door that separates her and Kara. The intense calm that only appears in this situation washes over her. She knows what she’s doing. She knows how to look after Kara. She is the only one who can look after Kara in this way. 

“Come in.”

The door swings open and Kara steps into the room, a timid smile on her face. She’s still in her work clothes, having been given no instructions from Lena to change, and Lena can’t help but smirk slightly at the sight of Kara in her pink dress, with its peter pan collar and little white belt. It’s adorable, innocent, and so wildly different from what the two of them are about to do. Kara stands with her hands clasped behind her back, eyes on the floor, lightly shuffling her weight from side to side. It’s clear she’s nervous, but the small smile that plays across her lips betrays her excitement.

“Hello, darling,” Lena’s voice is clear and calm, with just a hint of teasing behind it, “how was your day at work?”

Kara’s eyes flicker upwards, and her smile grows slightly, “It was busy, but good.”

“Kara…” Lena says with an admonishing tone, arching an eyebrow. She knows from their previous scene that it takes Kara a couple minutes to get into headspace, but that doesn’t mean the rules are to be disregarded. 

Kara’s brow furrows for only half a second before her eyes open wide, realization dawning on her face. “Miss!” she practically shouts, and pink starts to appear on her cheeks as she continues in a calmer voice, “It was busy but good, Miss.”

“Good girl,” Lena purrs and watches, entranced, as Kara’s eyelashes flutter at the praise. “You look absolutely delectable in that dress my love, but I think I’d rather see you without it. Why don’t you come over here and let me take it off you.” It’s an order, but Lena says it gently enough for it to seem like a question. Kara nods fiercely - another rule violation, but one Lena can ignore for the moment - and walks quickly towards Lena before turning around and sweeping her hair over her shoulder to reveal the gold zipper that runs down her back. Lena places her fingers gently on the cool metal, resting her other hand firmly on Kara’s shoulder.

“Tell me the first rule,” Lena says as she starts to unzip Kara’s dress as slowly as she possibly can.

“That I have to use my words, Miss.” Kara’s voice is a little breathless and she dances under Lena’s hands at the agonizingly slow pace Lena has taken up with the zipper.

“Good,” Lena says, “and if you think I missed the way you broke that rule when I asked you to come over here, you’re sorely mistaken my darling.” Lena pauses to gloat in the way Kara’s breath hitches before continuing. “The second rule?”

“I have to address you by title, Miss.”

“And the third rule?” Lena is very nearly at the bottom of the zipper now.

“Always answer when you ask for my colour, Miss. Green when I’m good, yellow if I need to pause or slow down, and red if I need to stop.” Kara gets all the words out in one breath, clearly ready to move along.

Lena smiles at her girl’s eagerness and after finally reaching the end of the zipper’s track, pushes the dress off Kara’s shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. She bends, quietly helping Kara step out of the fabric, before tossing it across the room. Kara giggles lightly as the dress hits the floor with a _thwap,_ and Lena stands upright, spinning Kara around to face her. 

“Perfect,” Lena whispers, her gaze raking over Kara’s exposed skin. Kara’s eyes are on the ground again, cheeks getting progressively pinker, and Lena places two fingers under her chin, lifting her head up so their eyes meet. “Give me a colour, my dear.”

“Green. Definitely green”

Lena leans in and lightly brushes her lips against Kara’s, taking a moment to revel in the softness of Kara’s mouth. She quickly pulls away when Kara tries to move forward into the kiss, and a single cocked eyebrow is all that’s needed to tip Kara back into submission. 

“Excellent, now,” Lena pauses, letting the anticipation build up just a bit further, “Kneel for me, darling.”

Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing Kara on her knees. She gets down quickly, eager to obey, and clasps her hands behind her in a way that makes her back arch slightly. Lena wants to drag a finger down that curve and feel the way it makes her girl shudder. But there’s time for that later. Right now, Kara is looking up at her, eyes wide and focused on Lena as though she’s the only important thing in the world. In this room, this moment in time, Lena is Kara’s entire universe, and Lena is overwhelmed with how right that feels. 

Before she does something stupid like cry at the sheer holiness of the situation, Lena steps away, breaking Kara’s eye contact. She walks over to the bed, and silently adjusts the items she’d previously laid out in the guise of ignoring Kara - but keeping her firmly in her peripheral vision. Kara’s gaze stays fixed on Lena, but she stays still and silent, the perfect picture of submission. Lena can’t help but smile, and after a few more moments of stillness, she plucks a throw pillow from the bed and walks purposefully towards her corner chair, seating herself in it confidently, as though it were a throne. Kara remains unmoving as Lena drops the pillow at her feet and leans back, but when Lena opens her legs with a smirk, her eyes shift downwards, focusing intently on the dressing gown just covering that sacred place between Lena’s legs.

“Kara, my love.” At Lena’s voice, Kara’s eyes snap back up, now significantly darker. “I’d just love to reward you tonight and give my good girl everything she could ever want, but I think you might need to earn it first. What do you think?”

“Yes, Miss,” Kara says, nodding her head.

“Wonderful,” Lena beams, “come over here darling - wait.” Kara halts, having started to rise to her feet. “I’d like you to crawl to me.”

Lena knows this is maybe pushing it and bites her own tongue at the hesitancy in Kara’s expression. “Colour, love?”

Kara inhales, and Lena watches her chest expand, not daring to even breathe until she gets an answer, ready to rush over to her girl and apologize for asking too much.

Except Kara simply sighs on her exhale and says, “Green.”

There’s no fear in her voice. She leans forward, and Lena feels a stab of desire in her gut as Kara starts to crawl. She moves slowly but purposefully, eyes on the ground and elbows shaking slightly. She’s not trying to be sexy, not putting on a performance, she’s just obeying, and a small moan escapes Lena’s chest at the sight. It makes Kara pause for a half second before continuing, faster now, ready to arrive at the prize awaiting her. 

When Kara reaches Lena, she shuffles her knees onto the new pillow and tucks her trembling hands back to their clasped position. Her cheeks are red, and her head is bowed, but Lena grasps her hand firmly under Kara’s chin and pulls it up, leaning forward until their faces are inches apart.

“That, my darling,” Lena’s voice is low and husky, transformed by her reaction to Kara’s trust and obedience, “was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She watches Kara’s shoulders relax at her words. “You’re incredible,” she continues, moving her lips even closer to Kara’s, “thank you.”

Kara lets out a breathy whine when Lena pulls away, and the sound makes its way right to her gut. She moves the hand under Kara’s chin around to fist in her hair, tugging just hard enough to pull another whimper from Kara’s lips. With her free hand, Lena tugs at the belt of her already loose dressing gown and pushes the fabric off of her thighs. She’s wet, she couldn’t not be after what she’d just seen - she watches Kara’s eyes turn to her pussy, now bare and glistening. Lena pulls Kara forward by her hair, stopping just shy of where she’s now desperate to have Kara’s mouth. She considers making Kara ask for a moment, the way she usually would with a sub, but then Kara is resting her cheek lightly against the soft skin of Lena’s inner thigh, and looking up at her with those huge, trusting, hungry eyes, her pupils blown. There’s an open, happy expression on her face, and Lena wants her so desperately that she can’t bear it. Her hand in Kara’s hair moves, almost of its own volition, to tenderly stroke a soft pink cheek, and Lena uses it to gently guide Kara’s lips right to her hot core. 

Lena has been eaten out more times than she could possibly count, but Kara’s tongue brushing against Lena’s clit is unlike anything she’s ever experienced before. The position is familiar, the act is familiar, but the reverence that Kara shows between Lena’s thighs is so breathtakingly new that Lena can’t help but cry out, desperate and delighted, and so in love she feels like she might burst. Kara starts out gentle, cautiously mapping Lena out with her tongue. She presses slightly harder into the places that make Lena gasp, and flicks her tongue into Lena’s entrance when Lena cants her hips up, but all the while she is delicate, as though Lena is something fragile, too precious to be careless with. It drives Lena absolutely crazy. She’s building up slowly, the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. She knows she’s going to need more pressure to be able to come, but this careful tenderness is so wonderful that she doesn’t want it to stop. Not yet.

After too long and not long enough, Lena is wavering on the precipice, body tense and shaking.

“Kara,” she says, trying to keep her voice steady, “harder now, I need you to make me come.”

She opens her eyes, previously screwed shut in pleasure, and looks down at the girl between her knees. Kara’s looking up at her now with her face is covered in Lena’s wetness and her eyes are glazed over. Her lips are pink and a little swollen, and at Lena’s command, they open slightly in a whimper. Her eyes meet Lena’s, silently asking for confirmation, and at Lena’s sharp nod she returns to her task. When Kara’s lips wrap around her clit, glassy eyes still trying to meet Lena’s, Lena knows she’s done for. She lets herself fall, shamelessly grinding herself into Kara’s mouth, propelled forward by the moans she hears from below her. Kara stays with her until Lena becomes too sensitive to continue, and she gently pushes Kara away.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Lena leans down to pull Kara up into her lap. Kara is pliant and flustered, and she leans in needily when Lena draws her in for a hungry kiss. Lena swipes her tongue into Kara’s open mouth and pulls out a moan, reveling in the way Kara – trying so hard to be still – bucks her hips forward, searching for friction. Lena, already slouched low in the chair, pulls Kara forward until she’s straddling her stomach. Lena can feel the heat and wetness of Kara’s pussy on her skin even through Kara’s underwear.

Ghosting her lips against Kara’s ear she whispers, “It seems that I’m not the only one who enjoyed that, hm?”

“You’re definitely not,” Kara laughs a little as she speaks, sounding reasonably delirious, “I – I want to do that every day for the rest of my life, Miss.”

Lena grins into Kara’s neck before sinking her teeth into the soft skin, biting just hard enough to leave a bruise behind, a little mark saying, _Lena was here_. “Careful darling, I might hold you to that. I think you deserve a little reward for that performance, don’t you?”

A small moan leaves Kara’s lips before she says, “Yes. Yes, please Miss.”

“Good girl.” Lena adjusts her grip on Kara, “hang on tight.”

And just like that Lena is standing, Kara’s legs wrapped around her waist and her hands clinging to her neck. Lena walks them over to the bed and sits Kara down on the edge, her fingers finding the clip of Kara’s bra and quickly undoing it leaving her completely bare save for the pair of underwear that Kara is quickly ruining.

“I was thinking,” Lena whispers, dragging her fingers across Kara’s breasts and watching her nipples harden, “that I could handcuff you to the headboard, stick my fingers in your pussy and spank your pretty ass until you come all over me. Would you like that, darling?”

The gasp that comes from Kara is shocked, aroused, and exactly what Lena was going for. All she gets out is a strangled “please”, before Lena steps away, motioning for Kara to turn around. She reaches for her handcuffs – black, with a soft fleece lining – and watches Kara position herself on the mattress. She’s on her knees with her chest pressed into the sheets, arms stretched forward, and knees spread wide. Lena swallows at the sight and takes a breath to try to calm her own returning arousal. This is about Kara now, and God, Lena wants to see her fall apart.

Lena moves towards the headboard, trailing her fingers along Kara’s frame. Kara’s head is turned towards her and she’s smiling that dopey smile, the one that makes Lena second guess everything she’s ever known, and Lena can’t help but smile back. She gently takes one of Kara’s wrists in her hand and locks a cuff around it.

“Does that feel okay?” she asks, not ready to do the other cuff until she knows Kara is okay with one.

“Yes, Miss,” Kara breathes.

Lena nods and continues, wrapping the chain of the cuffs around the middle bar of her headboard and bringing the other cuff around to Kara’s bare wrist. She tugs once, making sure it’s secure, before walking back around the bed to where Kara needs her. She kneels behind her girlfriend and strokes the soft golden skin of her ass.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Kara wriggles under Lena’s hands, desperate to be touched, “Please, Miss, please”

Lena dips her fingers lower, running a thumb through Kara’s folds. Kara is _soaked_. She lets out a moan at the same time as Kara does, drunk on the effect she’s had on her girl. Lena’s thumb finds Kara’s clit at the same time as she brings her other hand down to slap Kara’s ass. Kara lets out a cry, and Lena’s about to ask for Kara’s colour again when she hears:

“Harder, please”

Lena grins, letting out a small laugh. She twists her hand around to enter Kara with two fingers, all the while keeping her thumb circling her clit, and brings her hand down again. Despite Kara’s plea, Lena is careful not to go too hard, too fast. She wants this to last. She curls the fingers buried in Kara’s pussy, feeling for the spot that makes Kara tremble and moan, and fucks her steadily. She continues to strike the palm of her hand against Kara’s flesh, varying her location and force, and watches the tender skin start to turn red. Lena checks in every so often, slowing her rhythm until she hears a quiet, “green”, muffled by the pillow that Kara has buried her face into. Lena watches Kara falling to pieces below her, reduced to soft cries and breathy moans. She’s getting close now, Lena can tell, but she’s going to need something more to be able to come. Lena is desperate to give it to her, but she wants something from Kara first.

“Do you want to come, darling?” Lena says, her voice sugar sweet and laced with teasing.

“Yes, Miss,” Kara gasps out, rocking her hips backward into Lena’s hand.

“Beg for it.”

Kara’s moan is loud, and she trembles at Lena’s command as though the order itself is enough to finish her. Lena smiles, and slows her fingers slightly, not wanting to accidentally push Kara over the edge.

“Please, Miss,” Kara’s voice is shaky with need. “Please, I need to come, I – I’m so close, I need it, please let me come.”

“Well,” Lena drawls, pretending to mull it over, “I suppose you have been such a good girl all night.” She leans forward, pressing kisses to Kara’s arched spine, “I think you’ve earned an orgasm.”

Lena speeds up her hand again, curling her fingers against Kara’s walls, hard and fast. She slaps Kara once more, then grips her ass, letting her short nails dig into the skin.

“Come for me Kara,” she murmurs, just loud enough to be heard, and watches her girl unravel.

Kara grabs fistfuls of the sheets in her hand, arching her back and crying out as her orgasm takes her. Lena fucks her through it, and more wetness gathers in her palm. She doesn’t let up as the orgasm turns to aftershocks, and all it takes is one firm swipe of her clit before Kara is coming again. Lena slows her rhythm, easing Kara down, and pulls out as Kara collapses onto the bed. She quickly makes her way to the headboard, keeping one hand on Kara and muttering quiet soothing praise, and unlocks the cuffs. Kara’s trying to look up at her, but her eyes are fluttering open and closed. Running a gentle hand through Kara’s messy hair, Lena leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“You did beautifully darling, I’m so proud of you,” Lena croons. “How are you feeling?”

“So good,” Kara whispers, “so, so good. Thank you, Lena.”

“It was my pleasure, love. You’re incredible.”

Lena lays herself down on the sweat soaked sheets and gathers her girlfriend’s boneless body into her arms. Kara curls into her, nuzzling into Lena’s neck, and her heart flutters lightly, once again consumed by the utter rightness of it all. After a few minutes of quiet bliss, Lena reluctantly pulls her arms back and reaches between their bodies to find Kara’s wrists. They weren’t cuffed for too long, but Lena will be damned if Kara experiences any unintentional soreness tomorrow, so she takes her time gently massaging them between her hands to the sweet melody of Kara’s soft sighs and contented hums. When Kara’s breathing starts to fall slightly _too_ even, Lena pulls back to press light kisses across her face, laughing at the way her girlfriend’s face scrunches up in indignation.

“I know darling, but I need you to eat something and have some water before you fall asleep.”

Kara sighs but nods her head. Lena reaches behind her to the nightstand where a KitKat and a bottle of water lay in wait. She helps Kara sit up just enough to drink without spilling, and dutifully holds chunks of the chocolate bar up to Kara’s lips for her to eat. On the last few pieces, Kara catches Lena’s fingers in her mouth and wiggles her eyebrows salaciously. Lena grins, and feels a tiny bit of relief expand within her. As ethereal as Kara is with her glossy eyes and floaty smile, Lena is glad that her girlfriend is back to her usual self. Lena lets Kara suck clean all the melted chocolate from her fingers before pulling her into another tight embrace. It is only moments before she feels Kara, now sated in every sense of the word, fall asleep.

With her heart full and mind quiet, Lena feels the happiest she has ever been. There is nothing to worry about, no plans to be made, only Kara's soft skin under her hands and gentle breaths against her chest.


End file.
